


I'll Take A Wa(i)ter

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, Cheating Reader, F/M, Fighting, Happy Ending, Reader Cheats With Dean, Reader's Boyfriend Is Shit, Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, Waiter Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Things with your boyfriend are getting worse and Dean so happens to notice while he serves the two of you.





	I'll Take A Wa(i)ter

You and your boyfriend, Eric, were on a date. It was his idea to go out and he even let you pick out the restaurant. He usually doesn’t want to go on dates, so you were really excited.

The hostess guides you two to your table, leaving you with menus.

"Do you have an idea of what you're gonna get?" You scan the menu. You come here all the time with friends.

"Can I get a second to read the damn thing?" Eric states annoyed. You sigh, putting down your menu and setting it to the side. "What's your problem now? You don't wanna be here anymore?"

"I don't have a problem..."

"You need to fix your attitude. We can leave right now."

"I'm sorry." You say, looking down at the table.

"Just don't make that mistake again."

This always happens. You try and try to make the time you guys spend together worth wild but it always goes down this road. You've told yourself to leave him and there's no reason not to. You don't know why you haven't. Maybe there's something in you that think he'll change.

"How's it goin'?"

You look up at the waiter. He's tall with light brown hair, soft looking lips, and gorgeous green eyes. He's worked here for a while now, but you never got him.

"It's goin' good." You reply.

"Great. My name is Dean and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Could I get y'all started with some drinks?" He looks at you first.

"I'll ta-"

"Give me a beer." Eric butts in.

"And what kind of beer will that be?"

"Doesn't matter."

Dean looks back to you with a friendly smile. "What can I get you, Ma'am?"

"Water, please."

"I'll be right back with y'alls drinks."

You watch him walk away. Looking back to your boyfriend, he has his phone out. More likely than not, he's on some type of social media.

"So, I was thinking about getting a tattoo." You’re not.

Eric laughs at something on his screen.

You're not even going to try tonight. Looking out the restaurant window, you sigh inwardly.

"Water for the lady and a beer for the gent. Y'all know what you wanna eat?" Dean brings out a notepad from his apron.

You look at him, but don't open your mouth. Eric always interrupts you.

"Bacon burger." Eric says.

"Regular fries, wedges, or seasoned fries?"

"Regular." He shoves his menu at Dean.

Dean doesn't react, he just takes it from him and tucks it under his arm. "Ma'am?"

"The ten piece lemon pepper chicken."

"Ooo, good choice. What type of fries?"

"Seasoned please. Is it really good? This is my first time having it." You hold out your menu for him.

"Oh yeah, it's one of my favorite things to eat on break. Fills you up real nice."

"Would you let him take that to the kitchen?"

Dean frowns at Eric before he quickly fixes it. "Would you like any sauce with that?"

"Ranch." You reply, opening your straw.

"Alrighty, I'll be back."

"You talk too damn much."

"Asking him a question is talking too much?"

"Yes, he doesn't care if you've never had it before. He's just trying to get a tip." Eric goes back to his phone, shaking his head.

You glance around the restaurant at all the couples, families, and friends. They all look happy, way happier than you are right now.

Your eyes land on some workers talking and one them is Dean. As if sensing you doing so, he looks over. He's still talking as he stares back at you.

He's voice is really nice. It was deep, but not overtly deep and you could imagine him talking softly.

You look away to your water. Eric would explode if he caught you staring at another guy.

An appropriate amount of time later, you see Dean with a tray on his shoulder.

He sets it down on an empty table and takes the plates off.

"I got him to throw in two more pieces for ya." He winks.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'll get y'all some refills." He takes the tray and walks off.

"He's a kiss ass." Eric complains, starting on his burger.

"Or he likes his job."

"Yeah, right."

You start on your food deciding not to argue. Dean was right, they were good.

As promised, he comes back and refills both drinks. He reaches over you because you forgot to move your cup over and he smells so good.

Sometimes you think about cheating on Eric, but it's not a good thing to do so you quickly erase the thought. If you were to cheat, Dean is the type of guy you'd cheat on him with.

The rest of the date obviously sucks. There's no talking from either of you. Dean comes around with the check.

Eric doesn't reach for his wallet.

"You're not gonna pay?"

"No, you know I'm saving to get a new car."

"You said you were gonna pay Eric."

"Well, I'm not fuckin' paying. Get over it."

"You never fuckin' pay."

"Then why should I start now?"

You sigh, digging in your purse for your wallet. Dean comes back around in time to see you put your card with the check.

He picks it up. "Would you like a to-go box?"

"Yes, please." You only ate about four wings and half your fries, having lost your appetite.

Three to four minutes later he returns with the receipt and your box.

"Have a great night."

"You too."

Dean nods, walking away for the final time.

Looking at the receipt after Eric gets up to go to the bathroom, you spot something that says discount. An employee discount.

That has made your whole night. It's a small thing, but for him to have been so kind to do so is amazing.

You open up your to-go box with a smile. It not until on your food is in, you notice there's something on the lid. A number that has 'call me' right under it.

You quickly shut it, seeing Eric.

"I'm done." You get your things together. "Oh, hold on."

"You know where the car is." Eric walks off.

Opening your wallet, you look to were Dean is cleaning another table and pull out a ten. Sticking it under your plate, you catch his eye and wave goodbye. He returns it.

All the way home you think about the number. Eric was talking the whole time, but you don't know what it's about. Probably about that stupid car he wants to get.

You exit the car without kissing him and not looking back when he calls your name.

Inside your apartment, you take off your heels scooping them up to put in your room. Making it to your room, you ditch your bra, putting on a t-shirt.

Comfortable in your bra and underwear, you take your phone and the box into the living room, staring at the number.

You shouldn’t call or text. You can’t cheat on Eric. You won’t cheat on Eric, you’ll just have a friendly conversation.

You’re debating with yourself for over an hour. In that time, you ate what you had left and that’s about it. You might’ve inserted and saved the number in that time also.

Friendly conversation.

Biting your lip, you put it on speaker.

_“Dean.”_

There’s butterflies in your stomach. “Hey, it’s the girl from the restaurant.”

_“Oh hey. (Y/N) right?”_

“Yeah.” He looked at your name on your card… “I was wondering what you were doing tonight.”

_“Absolutely nothin’. I tried to get some sleep, but that’s not workin’ out.”_

You start playing with your shirt. “Um, well, I was wanting to know if you’d come over…”

_“Yeah, I could come over.”_

This was actually happening. “Great, I’ll send you the address.”

_“I’ll see you then.”_

“Bye.”

 _“Bye.”_ He hangs up.

You send off your address, honestly excited.

You quickly straighten up your apartment, awaiting his knock.

It finally comes.

When you open the door, he has his head down. “Hey.”

“Hey, come in.”

Dean walks in and sits on the couch. “I’m glad you called me.

You join him sitting a cushion away. “I’m surprised I called you.”

He nods with a little grin. “Why haven’t you dumped him?”

“I don’t know… I always think about it, but I just haven’t.”

“He shouldn’t treat you like that.” Dean turns towards you.

“I know. Maybe that’s why I called you.” You say with a nervous laugh.

He moves closer. You look at his lips, before looking away. His hand comes over yours. “How long have y’all been together?”

“Half a year.”

“Was he like that at first?”

“No…” Sadden by that confession, you look down at his hand.

There’s a tiny bit of silence and the butterflies make themselves known again.

“You seem nervous.”

“I’ve never done this before.” You look at him.

“We can just talk. There’s no rush. I’d really hate for this to be a onetime thing.”

“Why would you want to see me again?”

“’Cause you seem like a sweet woman, who doesn’t know what it’s like to be treated the way you should.”

“And you’d do that?”

“I’d love to do that.”

You flip your hand, locking it with his. “You don’t have a girlfriend?”

“Nope.”

Without saying anything, you grab your phone and pull him off the couch. Heading down the hallway to your room, you get over the fact that you’re about to do this.

Putting down your phone, you turn around, pulling him down for a kiss. His hands land on your hips. Moving backwards, you snake your hands under his shirt. Taking the hint, he takes it off.

Sitting on the bed, you unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

“Do you have anything?”

Dean reaches in his back pocket pulling out a condom package.

As things progress, you’re on your back completely naked and Dean’s above you about insert himself. As he does so, you dig your nails into his arm.

The only thing that comes to mind about Eric is that Dean’s way better than him and bigger.

Dean slows down his thrusts to kiss you and during this time your phone starts to ring. Going off of the ringtone, it’s Eric.

“Um…”

“Answer it.”

You don’t want him to stop, but you do reach over and answer it.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, what are you doing?”_

“About to go to sleep.” Dean moves you back to where you were. Starting his thrusts again. “Why are you calling?” You bite your lip, trying hard to stop moans that want to rip out of you.

_“I wanted to see if you were still mad at me.”_

“If I’m still mad ahh-at you?” Dean quietly laughs.

_“… Yeah, are you okay?”_

“Yes, I just hit my toe. Um, no.”

Dean begins to rub your clit.

_“We should-“_

“I gotta go, Eric.” You could feel yourself getting close.

_“What’s the rush?”_

“I have to be at work early, bye. I’ll call you tomorrow.” You hang up, throwing your phone.

Dean hovers over you, speeding up. He licks and kisses at your neck, but doesn’t attempt to leave hickey’s.

“Dean…”

A sharp thrust has you cumming and he does a few more until he cums with a low groan.

He pulls out taking off the condom. You watch as he starts to get dressed. The thought that you won’t see him again crosses your mind.

“I should get goin’.”

“Yeah…”

Dean puts a hand on the side of your neck, lips not even an inch away from yours. “Call me when you can.”

You nod, enjoying the last kiss you may get from him.

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

He walks out of the room and you don’t move until you hear your front door close.

You thought you would regret it instantly, but you actually feel really good.

It was worth it.

 

Since that night, you and Dean have seen each other almost every day. When he comes over, sometimes you two don’t even have sex. He just wants to keep you company. You don’t mention Eric, you don’t even think about Eric when you’re with Dean.

You’re happier with Dean. He listens to what you have to say and he’s considerate.

Currently, you were out on another date with Eric, but your mind wasn’t fully there.

He was talking and your phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, Sweetie. What you up to?”_

Just hearing Dean’s voice makes you smile.

“Um, out with Eric.”

“Yeah, she’s busy right now.”

“What are you doing?”

“Are you serious?” He asks.

_“Thinkin’ about you. I should let you go.”_

Sighing, you look out the window. “I’ll talk to you later.”

_“Bye, Sweetie.”_

“Bye.” You hang up, going to your messages to text him instead.

“Who was that?”

“Why? You don’t care about anything else I do.”

Eric rolls his eyes and continues talking about the car he wants.

By the time the check comes, it’s not surprising that he doesn’t reach for his wallet. You get up and put your purse on your shoulder.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.” You met him here.

“You’re not paying for this?”

“No, I’m not paying for this. You’re gonna fuckin’ pay for it.”

You start walking out of the restaurant. He calls after you, but you keep on pushing. About to open your car door, you feel someone grab your arm.

Eric slams you against your car.

“Let me go.” There’s going to be a bruise where his hand is.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? You embarrassed me.”

You stare at him, heart pounding. “I don’t wanna be with you.”

He huffs, still not letting go of your arm. “You don’t have a choice.”

“I’ve been cheating on you for the pass month and a half…”

“Your joking.”

“No, I’m not. He treats me better than you ever have.”

A slap goes across your face. He walks away getting into his car.

You silently cry in your car for five minutes, before you can make yourself start it.

Getting home, you can still feel the sting on your cheek. You get some ice out of the freezer, putting it in a bag, you on it on your cheek.

You deserve it, you’re just glad it’s over now.

There’s a knock on your door and you look out the peep hole. Eric’s standing there.

“Go away!”

“I’m gonna break your fuckin’ door down!” He starts to kick at it.

You run to your room, locking the door. Picking up the phone, you call the police.

The operator is trying to get you to calm down when you hear the front door burst open.

“Tell them to hurry! He just broke my door!”

_“They’re on they’re way. Stay on the phone with me.”_

“(Y/N)!”

You can hear him swing open the bathroom door. Your door knob turns and you hold your breath.

It violently swings open.

“You’re callin’ the cops!?!” He rips the phone away from you, hanging it up.

He punches you in the face.

“Eric stop!” You scream as you try to keep him off of you.

“You thought I was gonna let you off easy?” He has a hand around your neck.

“I’m sorry!” You cry, struggling to breath.

He traps you with his body on the bed. “I’ll show you a sorry.”

Your shirt gets ripped. “Please, don’t do this.” He traps your hands above your head. “No, please…”

Taking the hand off your neck, he starts to pull at your pants.

“HELP! HEL-“

“You better shut up, before you make this worse for yourself.” He says squeezing your neck.

Returning to what he was doing, he pops the button on your jeans. You give up, trying to fight him.

Threatening you again he raises and opens his pants. In the process of him yanking off your jeans, you hear boots.

“HELP ME!” You cry out, earning a punch to your stomach.

Running is what comes next and someone fills your door way.

Dean tackles Eric to the ground.

You forgot you told him to come over.

Crying hysterically, you curl in on yourself. With blurred vision, you watch them roll around on your floor throwing punches at one another. You don’t hear anything other than your cries.

Someone touches your arm. You look up into a female officer’s face. She’s talking, but you can’t hear her.

The room is filled with officers, obtaining Dean and Eric.

Dean’s yelling as he’s pulled off the ground. Eric is doing the same.

The officers voice finally comes through and she gets you some more clothes to put on.

She gets what happened from you and asks you to come outside with her.

When you get outside, Dean and Eric are away from each other with their hands cuffed behind them.

“Which one is Eric?” The female cop asks you.

You point to him not able to meet his glare.

“Do you want to press charges?”

“Yes…”

“Oh, you cunt.”

“Watch your mouth, man. You’ll make this worse for yourself.” One of the other cops say.

Dean sits quietly, staring at the ground.

“What’s gonna happen to Dean? He was protecting me.”

“We’ll talk about that in a second.” She talks about what will mostly likely happen with Eric and how you’ll be called down to the station tomorrow.

The Sergeant comes over and talks with you.

“Since there’s obvious evidence of the assault, we’re going to take Eric in and we’ll take the clothes. Officer Hernandez will take photos of your face and everything, okay?”

You nod. “What about Dean?”

“I’m releasing him, but he has to come down to the station when we call.”

Dean was being uncuffed beside one of the police cars. Eric was still talking, getting placed inside of one.

As the officer take photos, you get a good look at Dean. He has bruises on his face and his shirt is ripped at the collar. He catches your eye and his eyes say it all. You start to tear up again.

Done with the pictures Dean is talking to an officer. You bury your head in his chest, crying again.

Dean squeezes you tight, putting a hand on the back of your head and an arm around your waist. Seeing this, Eric starts to yell again.

“Do you have somewhere to go? You shouldn’t stay here with your door that way.”

“I’ll stay here.” Dean says, kissing your head.

“Take care. You both will get calls.”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean shakes the Sergeant’s hand.

He guides you upstairs.

“They said they couldn’t get ahold of the manager of this place. So, you’ll have to give them a call tomorrow.”

“Okay...”

You watch Dean pull your sofa chair up against the door. He comes and sits next to you.

“How did this happen?” He asks softly, bringing you into his arms.

“Um…” You clear your throat. “We were on a-a date and um… I made him pay. Uh… I told him I didn’t want to be with him and that I’ve been cheating on him. He slapped me…” Dean gives you a minute to calm down again. “He came over and I wouldn’t let him in. He started kicking the door, so I called the police. I was on the phone with them when he burst in. He… he tried to-“

“You don’t have to say it…”

“Why would he do that?” You cry.

“’Cause he’s a sick person. Did you know he takes medicine?”

“No. How do you know that?” You ask pulling back.

“He told the cop he didn’t take it today and they found it in his car. He didn’t say what it was for.”

“Oh my god… He could’ve fuckin’ killed me.”

Dean takes off his shoes and moves so you can lay on his chest.

It’s probably an hour later when the both of you get up and go to your room. There’s things all over the floor from them knocking into things. Dean promises to buy anything they may have broken. You tell him not to worry about it.

He fixes your bed and lays down with you.

Neither of you get any sleep, but to know Dean just didn’t wipe his hands clean of this situation means a lot to you.

 

Dean stays with you through everything. Going to the station, dealing with your landlord, to court, just anything you need Dean is there.

Even though all of this has happened, he’s still the brightest part of your day.

You don’t see Eric again after everything. Turns out, it wasn’t his first time assaulting an ex. It was his fourth. The other women have restraining orders against him. And you did the same.

Your relationship with Dean progressed and a year and a half later he proposed to you.

From the first day of meeting him, he’s kept his promise.

He shows you every day how loved and cared for you should feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
